This invention relates to an improvement for a light-weight portable cooking gas stove disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/890,099 filed by the applicant on Jul. 9, 1997, and which is hereby incorporated by reference. More particularly this invention relates to a portable ceramic cooking gas stove which can more easily control an air intake rate and/or a gas fuel rate for a ceramic crater and can efficiently evaporate gas fuel from the ceramic crater.
A known light-weight portable cooking gas stove, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/890,099, comprises a hollow circular plate forming a main body of the stove, a circular pipe cylinder arranged at an inner circumference of the hollow circular plate having a filter for the pressurized gas fuel inwardly thereof, a gas combustion means including a circular fine porous ceramic crater installed centrally in the hollow circular plate, a gas introducing pipe thereunder connected with a gas releasing valve on an end of the circular pipe gas cylinder and an ignition plug adjacent to the porous ceramic crater connected with a piezoelectric ignition switch projecting from an outside wall of the hollow circular plate to ignite the gas released from the ceramic porous crater.
The gas combustion means for the portable cooking gas stove, however, has not always efficiently burned because of imperfect evaporation of the pressurized gas fuel between a gas entrance of the ceramic porous crater and the circular pipe gas cylinder. In addition, the rate of air into the ceramic porous crater for efficient combustion, cannot be controlled due to a fixed gas releasing nozzle and gas introducing pipe on a right angular conduit support, which connects with the circular pipe gas cylinder and the ceramic porous crater, respectively. In addition, the rustic exterior of the known portable cooking gas stove may be inappropriate for use on a table for a dinner party.